Play with me styles?
by ElijahM
Summary: Alexis Carter, hot, dangerous, the type of girl you get told to stay away from and the girl that Harry Styles left behind.Harry Styles- Sexy, talented, a member of the number one boyband in the world and the person that Alexis hates most in the world, with a burning passion.But passion is a strong emotion, and mixed with jealousy, hatred, revenge, anger and love... things can chang


"Oh come on, your leaving now?"

I sigh and throw my head back, slipping on my dress, once again. "You knew this wasn't anything serious. Get over yourself." I blow a kiss to the guy lying in amoungst the coats as I slip on my heels and walk out the door, ignoring his calls as the door slams shut and the sound of thumping music echoes into my ears.

I grin and flip my hair, running my hands through it a few times before straightening and strutting towards the bar, flopping down onto one of the seats.

"A beer." I tell the bartender and he nods, before turning and getting my drink. I turn to the right and look at the girl basically grinding on the guy next to her as his hands start groping her and they suck eachothers faces off. My beer lands infront of me and I smile. "Can i get a glass of water too." I state and he nods and turns away to get it. "Charlie." I shout but there's no response and I roll my eyes.

"Here's your water... hey I was wondering-"

"Sorry bud, im not interested." I cut in and take the water and he slumps and moves away to a new costumer. I take a swig of my beer before picking up the water and I pour it over the heads of the two people.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" The male voice shouts and I roll my eyes when I recognize the voice.

"Seriously! Who the fuck- oh hey Lexi." Charlie pushes the protesting boy away from her, as well as the water off of her forehead. "So hows it going?"

"You not going to get rid of our friend?" I ask motioning to the guy beside her looking utterly confused.

"Hey, leave. Nothing was going to happen anyway." She tells the guy.

"Oh come on last time-"

"Was not this time. Bye." She turns her back to him and he slams his fist on the table before turning and storming away.

I scoff and take another drink of my beer and she sighs. "I know, bad one." She mumbles and I raise an eyebrow. "Ok really bad one."

"Like what- would that be the... eighth time with him? You know the limit is supposed to be five or else they get attached." I explain like shes a child and she slaps my arm, making me laugh.

"Oh wise Alexa, how do you know such things." She asks in a posh voice and sticks out her pinky and raises her nose and I face her doing the same.

"Well dear Charlotte... I have banged alot of guys." I say crudely and we both burst out laughing and the bartender walks back over to us.

"Get anything else for you ladies?" He asks and Charlie immediately switches onto flirt mode and leans across the bar, pushing her boobs up to give more cleavage and I laugh and shake my head, drinking more of my beer.

"Maybe your number?" She bats her eyelashes and his face lights up like its christmas and he's brought out a pen and napkin so fast that I don't even realize he's given her his number until he's walked away. "Wow, that guy was prepared." She giggles and I laugh too. "Had he already asked you out?" She asks and I nod and she thinks for a moment before shrugging. "Oh well, i've had worse of your leftovers before."

I laugh, "I rejected him." I inform her and she grins wider.

"Even better, nothing worse than when the guy whose dick is in me starts moaning my best friends name." She sighs and I burst out laughing and so does she.

"Could your boobs be popping out of that shirt anymore?" I ask motioning to the skin tight, blue shirt that she's wearing and she raises an eyebrow and points a finger at my own chest.

"Pot, kettle." She informs me and I glance down to see that my dress is even lower than I usually wear it and I quickly yank it up so my black lace bra isn't fully on show. "I swear they should put mirrors in coat rooms so we can at least see what we look like when we make a hasty exit after having sex." She mutters and I raise my beer and hit it with hers.

"Preach it!"

"Hey did you hear that Harry Styles is apparently back in town?" Charlie asks me and I freeze and my knuckles tighten around the bottle im holding. "I heard he's staying in a flat in the main town as well as his old house."

I laugh incredulously and down the rest of my beer. "Hey can I get another one!" I shout to the guy and he nods eagerly and starts dashing around. "I don't care if the dick got shot, he's nothing to me anymore." I shrug as I take the first sip of my new beer.

Charlie knows most of the story of me and Harry, the average, best friends since we were young and then he changed and I didn't and he told me he could never love me before leaving and becoming a number one best seller... ok so maybe not the average story but one that i was so over.

I didn't really plan on telling anyone that I knew Harry but one drunken night I blurted it all out to Charlie... or we might of been stoned, I can't say i honestly remember which is usually a good sign.

"I know you don't but i was just telling you in case you bumped into him randomly." She explains and I give her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Char." I reply and she grins before her eyes lock on something behind me and she straightens and places her beer on the table. She pulls her bra up and her shirt down before standing.

"If you'll excuse me- I just noticed a fine piece of ass that looks new, i'll see you back at the flat tonight?" She asks, only half listening as she hikes her skirt up and then ruffles her hair.

"Yup, I shouldn't be too late, im probably going to finish this and then hit home, unless I stop in past Dragon and get another tattoo, but I can't think of anything to get." I tell her and her eyes snap to me and she points a finger.

"Remember, no going to Merlin alone, he takes advantage of people alone and he should know not to mess with you but if he's high on the fumes of his place then he won't think twice ok?" She almost begs and I roll my eyes and push her away.

"Of course I won't. Now go. Have fun!" I state and she grins and winks.

"Oh I will." Before strutting off towards the poor guy whose her next target.

Harry Styles is back. Those words i've dreaded to hear for the past 3 years of my life. Of course i've seen him on the tv, heard him on the radio and yes, bought a few of his bands singles but I have never once wished that he was back, its like a nightmare for me... only worse. The things he said, the way he looked at me.

"Hey, I know you said no before but-"

"Yes. Lets go." I tell the shocked bartender as he pulls on his jacket and I do the same and his face lights up.

He looks at me completely different than that mutt Styles used to.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my god yes... yes... yes... Oh Lexi yes." I roll my eyes and grip onto the guys shoulders, thanking god for not making this a guy, a guy who wants his own name to be heard because if he did he was screwed because to me he was known as 'Bartender'... or well now 'The Bartender of Disappointment'. He finished thumping into me and collapsed onto me in a heap and I push him off and he rolls lazily to the side and immediately falls asleep.

I scoff and get out of the bed, pulling on my robe, surveying him as I do.

Wow, this guy looks worse in the light of my bedroom.

Skin that looks like a fresh piece of paper, no scars, freckles, tattoos. nothing.

His hair is also way too straight, it has to of been done by straighteners, and his six pack is more like a 2 pack.

I walk over to the side of the bed that he's on and squat down, my eyes going to his wrist that is hanging off of the bed.

Oh this is way too easy.

The silver and glass of the watch shines in the dim light and dangles slightly off of his arm.

Way, way too easy.

With light fingers I lift it off his skin gently and slowly pull it over his wrist before freezing as he lets a small sound but he quickly goes silent again. I let out a breath of relief before sliding the watch over his knuckles and then finally over his fingers.

I inspect it and grin when I see the fancy markings on it and how well it has been kept.

"And this is how the mortgage pays." I mumble, quietly opening the top drawer of my dresser and dropping the accessory into it and it falls and mixes with all the other mens jewellery there.

I smile at my collection before closing the drawer and then surveying the room and my eyes land on the cup sitting atop the dresser.

I pick up the glass of... liquid? I take a sniff of it and cringe slightly, pure vodka.

I take a gulp, shivering as the burning goes down my throat before tipping it upside down and it splashes right onto the guys face, who springs up wiping his eyes furiously. "WHAT THE-"

"Get out." I order, turning my back to the guy and looking out of the window, picking up my cigarette packet on the ledge.

"What?" He asks confused and I sigh, turning to face him and I point to the door.

"Leave. We're done. Your service is no longer needed." I say to him like he's stupid... well he is kind of stupid.

"Fuck you, slut." He spits at me and I roll my eyes and wave him away.

"I know, I know, but please remember to take your clothes and personal belongings or else I will be selling them and you will never get them back, have a nice day." I say in a fake cheery voice and give him a wave as he pulls on his jeans and shirt and storms out the door, not even bothering to listen to my advice of checking that he has his belongings, but hey i gave him a chance!

It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give them the opportunity to get their stuff back but, if like this guy, they are stupid enough not to listen then well... its their loss and definitely my gain.

I listen as the front door slams and I can hear his footsteps echoing down the stairs and I wait by the window and a few seconds later his angry silhouet appears on the pavement and I watch his retreating figure as he storms down the road and out of sight, into the dark night.

I pick up my lighter smiling at it, the gold cursive writing of my fathers initials shine back at me as I flick it open and light the cigarette hanging from my mouth.

I breath in and let out a satisfied breath when the smoke fills my body and my senses tingle, this cigarette on its own is better than the sex that guy just attempted to have with me.

I take a long drag as I sit on the window ledge, opening the window and i look out at the dark streets below me, we were on the eighth floor so we were pretty far up, and in a town like this that wasn't a good thing... Well it was because it meant less people tried to rob you but it wasn't because the higher up you went the more dangerous the structure went so basically our house was prone to catching fire, water leakages, power outages and it could collapse at any moment. But hey it's home.

There's a loud bang and I reach behind the curtain, my fingers wrapping around the metal but instead of shouting and footsteps I hear moaning and thumping.

I roll my eyes as I hear "Charlie" getting moaned through the walls as they go to the room across from me and the door slams behind them.

Great. I should of asked that guy if he had any ear plugs before he left because I am certain going to need them but I already know from past experiences that ear plugs do nothing when the walls are paper thin and Charlie's bed is against a wall.

Sure enough about five minutes later the walls start banging and the creaking of the bed echoed along with the moans and I'm a little jealous that Charlie actually got someone good tonight, but I'd have to warn her about the bartender because otherwise she'll ruin him.

I put out my cigarette and drop it out the window where it lands perfectly in the bucket on the ground, before I shut the window and pull the curtains over it.

I pull off my robe and put on my long baggy shirt that I use as a pyjama top, I still have no idea where this shirt came from, I'm guessing it was one of my dads old ones or maybe a guy left it here but whosever it is, it's the most fricken comfortable thing in the world.

I also pull on my underwear before falling onto my thin mattressed bed and I try to find a comfortable position on top of the springs, digging into my back but I'm pretty used to it now and it doesn't take long until I find a spot that I can get to sleep.

The banging is only worse once I'm on the bed because I'm closer to the wall that is Charlie's bedroom but if I move it further away then I end up closer to the window and ill have a permanent cold again so here's the only option.

I reach over to my desk and my hand finds my headphones in the dark and I drag them to me along with my little iPod shuffle and I plug it into my ears and some of the noise gets blocked out as the song starts playing, I sigh and close my eyes but they snap back open when I recognize the first few notes as a One Direction song and right now I really was not in the mood.

I press next and grin and flop onto my thin pillow as Sleeping With Sirens starts playing and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
